


The Sun’s tsunami

by Poppyclaus2



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi, Percy is oblivious, Protective Artemis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppyclaus2/pseuds/Poppyclaus2
Summary: Apollo has been crushing on Percy Jackson for a while now. Percy is completely oblivious to it; naturally. Artemis knows how much her younger brother loves him and becomes very protective and continues to look out for him.





	The Sun’s tsunami

Apollo once again sat staring down from his Sun chariot to moon over the son of Poseidon. The precious boy was skimming stones across the lake. Even in his depressing stage, the green-eyed boy looked simply beautiful. That was in Apollo’s opinion however. Sadly though, his Sun chariot had to go past the boy and land back on Olympus. When he landed and hopped out of his chariot, his “younger” twin appeared in front of him. “You really love him, don’t you?” 

“Why would I fawn over him if I didn’t?”

“I don’t know...you could be stalking him and wait to kill him!” Artemis cracked a smile

Apollo laughed, “You know that isn’t my style. I go more hide in the shadows and then secretly kill when their back is turned.”

“Too true.” They both burst into a fit of giggles. Artemis hugged her twin brother tightly, “He is very oblivious though.”

“I was prepared for that...” The Sun God sighed and looked away. At that moment Artemis finally understood how much the Sea Prince meant to her younger brother, she had to help. Somehow. Any help should be necessary. Straight forward chat normally works...

~

Percy sat in his cabin, pondering about all those times he saw the Sun chariot slowly move above him. It moved very slowly. Very. A burst of energy erupted beside him. Okay, a god or goddess wanted to kill him, just his luck.

“Percy Jackson.” And it was Artemis. What did he do to deserve this?

“You are the most oblivious being I have ever met.”

“Uh...Thanks?” He whispered. 

The goddess of the Hunt frowned, “You truthfully do not know my brother’s feelings?”

“I knew something fishy was going on!” Percy gasped.

Artemis sighed, “I guess not.”

Percy glanced side to side, “What is up with him?”

“He’s ridiculously insanely in love with you!”

That hit hard...he had experience with relationships with godly beings. It didn’t end well.

“He’ll grow bored of me.” He shouldn’t have said that.

“You truly do not know my twin. He loves with his whole body, his heart and soul. That’s the only problem, the reason he gets rejected or dumped. Why his lovers never make it out alive. I expect you to be better.” Then she was gone.

~

Percy stared at Apollo in shock. It was true. The Sun God did love him, he didn’t want Percy to be a one-night stand. He wanted him fully, to be made immortal and live with him forever. After hearing this, Percy more or less crumbled. Apollo scooped the demigod into his arms and kissed him gently. “Be mine.”

“Mhhh. If you stop fussing over me maybe I will.” The boy scolded. Apollo looked sheepish but followed the request. They just lay there, in each other’s arms and finally at peace.

Artemis smiled, “The Sun’s tsunami.”

**Author's Note:**

> My next story! I really enjoyed writing this, thank you for reading. Have a nice day/night.


End file.
